


Collection of one shot smut

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, Poe has a fever, Sickness, Smut, Teasing, light humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the top to the bottom. I'm just spending free time writing porn. My style of writing will change with every story more or less. Enjoy I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They say sweating will make your cold go away faster.

"100.92 degrees..." Finn removed the thermometer. "It's a fever." He confirmed.

"Hah, yeah I thought as much-"  _Cough Cough_  "Ughh..." Poe groaned.

Finn removed the wet towel that was on Poe's head, switching it with a dry one as he dabbed at the sweat around Poe's face. Finn re-wet the towel, squeezing some excess water out before placing it back onto Poe's forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" Finn asked, concern in his voice.

Poe stared at Finn's worried expression. He smiled at the love he felt from Finn.

"Yeah bud, I’ll be alright." Poe said softly.

"Okay then. I guess I’ll go and ask the medbot for some medicine in the meantime. I'll come back quickly okay?" Finn said as he moved to leave.

"Don't get lost you worrywart." Poe said with a small laugh.

Finn pouted before he smiled brightly, chuckling he said "Okay." and left with a soft close of the door.

Poe's smile slowly relaxed, his eyes feeling heavy as he blew some air from his mouth. He lightly closed his eyes before coughing, his head pounding as he felt some sweat slide down his side.

Upon opening his eyes again, he saw Finn sitting next to him at an alarmingly close distance.

"Woah! Uh, your back?" Poe said as he tried to calm down from being startled.

"Yup! How's your fever?" Finn asked.

"Uh, it's better now. Did you get the medicine?" Poe replied.

Finn looked up in thought before smiling back happily. "Nope! They were out!" He said.

"Out? But how-" 

"More importantly, I have to check your temperature again. So, if you'll excuse me." Finn interrupted as he stood up from his chair and got closer to Poe.

"Oh, then the thermometer is-huh?" Poe paused as Finn lightly touched his forehead against his own, his eyes closed as he tried to determine Poe's condition.

Poe hoped that his fever hid his blush.

"Well, you're definitely hotter than me, it's almost like you have a cold sweat though." Finn determined.

"O-oh? Haha, guess I need more sleep then huh?" Poe tried to reason. 

Finn backed away with an eager expression. He then lifted Poe's blankets and began to climb in, Poe unconsciously making room for him.

"Wait, why are you coming in? You could catch my cold you know?" Poe said as Finn simply laid next to him.

"It's fine, besides, they say your fever will go away if you sweat." Finn explained.

"What? What kind of logic is-NGh!" Poe stopped mid-sentence as he felt an unwanted presence against his nether regions.

" _This_ should be the fastest way." Finn mused, his fingers playing with Poe's hardening cock under his pajama pants.

"F-finn! Stop it, don't touch there idiot!" Poe exclaimed as the blood in his body rushed to his dick, making his situation grow worse.

Finn palmed harshly one last time before crawling under the blankets to fit himself in between Poe's legs. He expertly pulled Poe's pants down to his knees, moving in between his legs and comfortably getting himself ready.

Poe quickly pulled the blankets out of the way in time to see Finn wrap his hands around his erection.

"So warm.." He mused.

"F-finn don't ah!" 

Poe slapped a hand over his mouth as Finn enclosed his mouth around Poe's cock, moving his head slowly down his length.

"Ahgh!" Poe gasped through his fingers as he placed a trembling hand on to Finn's head.

Finn paused once he hit the base of Poe's cock, his mouth humming as his tongue covered his cock in saliva. When he deemed Poe's dick moist enough, he slowly pulled up with a hard suck that created audible slurping noises.

Poe moaned in small parts as he watched Finn lap at his dick before deep throating him again.

"F-ah. W-why are you-mnh, doing this?" Poe tried to ask through his pleasure stimulated moans.

"Bcwas wu whill swcet mworh." Finn replied.

"Don't talk with my dick in your mouth you idiot!" Poe exclaimed as his blush extended to his neck and ears.

Finn pulled up and licked his lips before speaking. "Well, if we do it this way, you'll be able to sweat more and you'll get better even faster!" Finn explained happily.

 _Ah, so I’m dreaming. There is no way my adorable Finn would ever say something that sounds like a 5-year old's logic._  Poe thought to himself after Finn's statement.

He was brought back into focus as he felt Finn lick his dick. 

"A-ah! Wait!"

 Poe tucked his head as he closed his eyes shut. Finn continuing his attack.

As he used one hand to massage his balls while the other fondled his cock, rubbing up and down continuously as his tongue lapped at the flesh that was slowly being covered in Poe's pre-cum and Finn's saliva. He licked from the base to the tip, engulfing Poe's dick with a hum and suck as his hand trailed behind his bobbing mouth.

"Ngh! Haahn." Poe gasped and moaned lightly.

He laid his legs on top of Finn's back as his body turned so that he could bury his head against the sheets. His abdomen soon filling with a familiar warmth, as his breath's becoming more ragged.

"Hah, Finn c-cumming. I-I’m Ah!" Poe tried to warn but was silenced into a long groan as he ejaculated into Finn's mouth.

Said person swallowing all of Poe's cum, licking the rest of his cock clean as he placed a small kiss against his slit that now had a small dot of cum protruding from it.

"So good~" He mused. "But you’re still so hard, and I don't think you've sweated enough yet Poe. Hehe~" Finn said as he sat up and climbed over Poe, straddling him as he lined Poe's dick against his hole. Prodding the puckered hole.

"W-wait! Finn you're not even prepared you could hurt yourself." Poe exclaimed as his hands gripped his hips in protest.

"Its fine, I did it earlier so there's nothing to be so worried about." Finn said with a light purr in his voice.

He slowly lowered himself onto Poe, inch by inch of Poe's cock filling him up until skin touched skin.

"W-hat? Stop! Nnn!" Poe groaned as Finn lifted his body up then back down with a small resounding slap.

"Aaahhn, mmm." Finn moaned as he started moving faster.

The skin contact creating small audible slapping noises as Finn began to rhythmically ride Poe.

"Gah, nnghh. Ahh! Kah-"  _Cough cough cough._

Poe went into a coughing fit as he tried to regulate his breath in between gasps and moans.

Finn lowered himself and kissed Poe. He rubbed his chest soothingly as his hips bounced more shallowly with a slight grind.

"Hehe, it feels really good..." Finn said with a lick of his lips.

"Hah, ghh. kah, hah- Finn i'm..." Poe warned again.

Finn licked his neck before biting hard, the feel of blood rushing to the open area.

"AAAaahhh!!!" 

Poe jolted forward into empty space. He blinked his eyes a few times as he looked at his surroundings.

"Huh? Oh, you're awake? How are you feeling" Finn said at his bedside.

Poe looked over to see him rubbing sleep from his eye.

"I got the medicine, but you were asleep, so.....I guess I fell asleep too..." Finn commented before yawning.

Poe blankly stared at Finn before he slowly brought his knees to his chest. Hugging them with a sigh as he buried his head into his arms.

 _So it was a dream, huh?_  He thought to himself.

A half-hard on in between his legs and a racing heartbeat lingering from his dissipating fever.


	2. Bored boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is super uber bored and asks Poe for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this when I was bored in my life skills class. Why porn when I'm bored? Idk.

"Ppppoooeeeee!!!" Finn groaned loudly.

"What?" He answered.

"I'm like, uuubbbeerrr bboorreeeddd!!" Finn said as he threw a pillow off of the couch he was on.

Poe turned a page in his book. "And? What do you want _me_ to do about it?" 

"I don't know, something. Ask me stuff or give suggestions...." Finn responded in a tired tone of voice.

Poe closed the book he was staring at. "How about a board game?"

Finn sighed. "Poe, it's called a _'Bored Game_  ' for a reason."

"So?"

"So no, next."

Poe thought for a second before answering. "Want to bake something with me?"

Finn pouted. "No, you always pick on me if I mess up the whip cream and get it everywhere...next."

 _ **Well, that's because you're cute in a apron and the cream does wonders for my imagination**_ Poe thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Uhh, how about going outside?"

"You're already tanned as is."

Poe furrowed his brows in confusion. "What does that have to do- you know what? Never mind. How about we talk or something."

Finn paused. "......About what?"

Poe thought of a list. "Well, how has your day been?"

"Boring as hell.."

"Okay, got any hobbies?"

"You already know all of them."

"Good point. Favorite food? What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you make as long as there is no raisins. Raisins are the creation of evil-doers."

Poe questioned the raisin comment before continuing. "Alright, we'll have spaghetti tonight.....and how about something you find entertaining? We should probably do something you feel like doing."

Finn stared at the ground as he turned and laid on his stomach. Silence settling in between them as Poe waited for a response.

"No thoughts?....okay, how about interests?"

Finn stayed silent, as if he was thinking of something rather than being unresponsive.

"You're right, I already know all of them...." Poe stared at the ceiling. "...Favorite things to do? Anything with me. Place you want to go to? Anywhere with me. Favorite past time activity? As long as i'm included- you know Finn you really like me don't you?"

"............"

"................" Poe itched his arm.

"....You......"

"What?"

Finn rolled off of the couch softly with a light thud. He slowly stood up with a thinking expression and walked towards Poe.

Poe stared at Finn's actions. "Uh, what're you planning?"

Finn leaned down, close to Poe's face. His hands trapping Poe in as he placed them on the arm rests of Poe's chair.

"Umm."

"You."

Poe stared at Finn with a confused expression. "Can you explain?"

Finn smiled sweetly. "My favorite thing is you. My interest is you. My anything and everything is you...." Finn paused, thinking.

Poe blushed a dark red as he processed all of Finn's words. "I already knew that....."

Finn chuckled softly before closing their small distance with a light kiss. 

"And my choice of past time activities vary. For now though...." Finn said with a lingering pause before he casually straddled Poe. His arms resting over Poe's shoulders, a cheeky smirk on his face.

He moved in close to Poe's ear to whisper in it. "I think I would like to speed up our night activities, to right now.."

Poe felt the blood in his body shoot straight to his dick. He became flustered and blushed at Finn's suggestion. "Ahaha, g-good one buddy um, c-can we stop the jokes now?" He said with an awkward laugh.

Finn kissed behind Poe's ear and trailed down to his neck. 

"What jokes? I'm super serious..."

Another kiss against his skin, Poe's heart was accelerating at an alarmingly fast rate.

"A-I don't think, uh. Adding serious ma-ahkes you sound sah-serious, hah." 

Finn continued his attack. Trailing his teasing kisses along Poe's jawline and cheek before placing a light kiss against his lips. Only taking a moment to tilt his head and deepen their brief contact.

"Mmn, hah. hhmm."

Finn listened to Poe breath, his flow of air switching from his nose to his mouth whenever they parted. He smirked shortly before pulling at Poe's bottom lip. Slipping his tongue in as soon as Poe widened his mouth enough.

"Ah, hah. F-finn."

Poe breathed heavily as he tried to keep saliva from slipping out of his mouth. The feeling of Finn's tongue dancing against his own and Finn's arms beginning to move, making him hopelessly dizzy.

Finn eyed Poe's desperate eyes, his hands now massaging his shoulders and smoothly gliding down his body. One brisk movement with his hand across his toned chest while the other sneaked up his shirt. 

He backed away to give Poe space to remove his clothes, stepping off of the chair to help Poe's strength less body.

"Nm, Finn. I think we should slow down a little."

Finn simply smiled in return as he helped Poe out of his shirt and pants. His own clothes swiftly being removed soon after.

Finn gently caressed Poe's bare thighs. His mouth greeting Poe's forehead, then cheek, then lips.

"How can I slow down when _you've_ been waiting so patiently under my attention." Finn said seductively.

Poe blushed and immediately tried to cover his erection that had been growing for a while since they've started.

Finn caught his hand though, moving it away while the other rubbed at his thighs. Very close, but not quite there.

"F-finn, just go all the way..."

Finn kissed his neck as he slipped his knee under Poe's thigh. The action slightly spreading Poe's legs apart.

"We have plenty of time, Poe. Why would I want to go and waste it on just a quick blow and go."

Finn released Poe's hand and used his now unoccupied hand to move Poe's right leg further apart from the other. His right hand slipping under the hem of Poe's boxers. Removing them slowly.

"Finn, don't do that. It's embarrassing, let's go to the bed. There's not enough space here."

"I'll make it work. It's a good stretch for you anyways." Finn countered devilishly. 

Poe lightly held onto Finn's shoulders has he watched Finn peel away his remaining piece of clothing agonizingly slow. He closed his eyes once the hem of his underwear revealed his danger zone. His blush threatening to turn him into a tomato.

"so cute." Finn whispered.

Poe kept his eyes clothes as he felt the cloth leave his body and end up somewhere on the floor. The slight chill of their living room now invading his warming skin.

Finn gently caressed Poe's erection, the slit protruding a drop of semen. He pressed his thumb against it and waited for Poe's reaction.

"Hnn, hah. D-don't press against it like that."

Finn kissed his neck as his hand began stoking Poe's cock. His hips lightly rocking into him as he continued his small kisses against his skin.

"Hah, ah. Finn.....Hah, nah, hhhaaah..."

Finn quickened his strokes. His kisses turning into hot breaths as he focused on pleasuring Poe.

"Aaahhh. I'm going to cum, keep going...Hah.."

"Nghhh!" Poe gritted his teeth as he came, his seed spilling into Finn's hand and slipping down his cock and onto his skin.

"Hah, hah,,,,,What now?.."

Finn breathed softly before he kissed Poe's cheek. "I'll carry you to the bedroom and have my way with you."

Poe blushed and looked to his side as Finn laughed softly.

Finn tucked his arms under Poe's thighs, his legs still spread a moderate amount. He placed his hands against Poe's lower back and picked him up smoothly. Poe instinctively wrapping his arms around Finn's neck.

"Hold on for a bit okay? I'll try to hurry."

Poe closed his eyes and leaned into Finn's neck. "Is that for me? or your friend down there....?"

Finn walked to their bedroom with a smile.


	3. Movies and Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes over Finn's house for a movie night. (I cut out the exposition cuz it was long). They watch 2 movies and while becoming aware of one another, Poe realizes that Finn is more flustered than usual. He decides to run an experiment on Finn, is he really in love? Or....?

It was silent. Finn and Poe were currently watching a movie while being hyper aware of one another's body on the couch they sat on. The late evening calling for dinner soon.

"S-so, will you be staying over?" Finn asked.

Poe fazed back into reality. "Uh, yes." Poe looked at Finn, who stared back. "I-If that's alright with you..."

Finn blushed and looked away. He became flustered and lost thought process. 

"N-Not at all Poe! Haha! You could stay forever if you want!!"

Poe's eyes widened at Finn's statement. "What?"

Finn blinked a couple of times before realizing what he just said. "A-Uhm! I-I meant, like, y-you're always welcome to stay as long as you want! Haha....."

Poe covered his cheeks and looked away while Finn had an existential crisis.

Finn held his breath before standing up and stiffly start a pace to his room.

Poe looked at Finn. "What's wrong?"

Finn didn't turn around, his face melting under his embarrassment. "I-I'm g-going to order s-some pizza! I-I'll just chill in m-my room d-during the c-call, haha...You c-can just wait here and keep on with t-the movie......" 

Finn closed his room door and slid down the frame as he held onto his rapidly beating heart.

Poe glanced at the movie playing on the TV. An hour and 30 minutes and he couldn't recall the title of the movie.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Finn was still in his room as Poe was left on the couch to think to himself. 

 _Finn gets flustered every time we talk. I do too, but for different reasons than what his seem to be from._ Poe rubbed his thigh nervously. _M-Maybe it's just wishful thinking, Finn couldn't be in love with me._ He sighed in a lost effort _._

Poe stared at the ground, the movie's ending credits a white noise to his ears.

_Maybe he is though?_

"U-Uhm, Poe?" Finn called out from the hallway that lead to his room.

Poe turned his head to look at Finn. _I'll just have to push my luck and test it out then.._. He quickly thought to himself before answering Finn. 

"Yeah? Are you done with the order?"

Finn walked back to the couch and sat down roughly. "Y-yeah, I got the pizza called in with some bread sticks..." He glanced at the TV and saw the movie credits nearing their end. "Guess I missed the movie?"

Poe side glanced at the TV. "Well, you own the disc so you could always watch it with me some other time."

Finn laughed awkwardly. "Y-You've got a point there....." He quickly stood up and walked to his movie stash next to his TV. "H-how about we watch one more while we wait for the food?"

Poe noticed Finn's hands shaking as he pulled their latest movie out of the player.

 _It really could be true._ He thought to himself. _If he tries to offer me the couch then there's a point to suspicion._

Poe slid off the couch and seated himself near Finn by the coffee table.

Finn's eyes widened at Poe's movement near him. "H-hey, you know you could've stayed on the couch."

Poe glanced at Finn with a side smile. "I would, but my back started hurting and besides," He looked at the movies lined up neatly. "You're down here."

Finn blushed and became flustered as he grabbed his TV remote and clicked the play button to start the movie. Nothing happened though. "H-Hunh?" He clicked it again, with no response again. "W-what the?" He repeatedly clicked the button in confusion.

Poe leaned closer to Finn as he tapped the movie case against Finn's knee. "Finn, the disc is still in here."

Finn immediately turned in a slight shock. He took the case and shakily removed the disc from it's case. "I-I guess I never put it in Huh? Haha...."

Finn inserted the movie with trembling hands and a spinning mind. Not realizing that the CD was upside down and constantly being rejected.

Poe reached forward with his hand. "Here, let me help you." He placed his hand lightly atop Finn's.

Finn gasped and retracted his hand, the CD falling in the process. Poe looked at Finn who was blushing furiously with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong? You dropped the disc, it could get a scratch."

Finn looked at Poe cautiously. "A-ah, I-Uhm, I-I-I just-"

Poe leaned closer into Finn's personal space so much that Finn could feel Poe's breath against his skin. "Is there a problem?"

Finn tucked his head to avoid Poe's gaze. "N-No Poe, th-there's no Poeblem-Ah that kind of sounded like a twist......"

He was only talking. Holding his mouth open without really thinking. Never really knowing when Poe had closed the distance in between them, his tongue sticking out and soon slipping into his own mouth easily.

Poe glossed his tongue across Finn's. He swirled under it and above it before sucking onto it as he parted their lips open more and openly danced circle's around his tongue. Closing their kiss again after taking in a small breath of air. His tongue playing with Finn's in a lascivious way. Causing Finn to lose some strength and prop his elbow atop the coffee table.

Poe lightly dragged Finn's lower lip while staring into his eyes with hooded ones. Hot breaths flew from their lips.

"Are you scared?" Poe asked.

Finn covered his mouth and looked away with a blush. "N-Not really..."

 _This is getting dangerous._ Poe thought to himself as he felt his blood rushing down his body, his stomach pooling with a familiar kind of pain. Finn glanced at him with innocence in his eyes. _Really REALLY Dangerous._ Poe thought lastly before placing his hands desperately onto Finn's shoulders.

"L-Listen Finn, i-i'll take responsibility so," Poe pushed Finn down and loomed above him. "Let me take care of you."

Finn stared into Poe's eyes with shock before being kissed swiftly. Poe's hands roaming his arms and up his shirt. Rubbing and massaging his chest and nipples teasingly.

"A-ah. Poe wait!"

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

Poe kissed his neck, licking up against his skin. His right hand gliding down his torso and stomach until it reached his tenting erection. He lightly palmed the spot before swiftly unbuttoning Finn's jeans and continuing his palming tease through the fabric of Finn's boxers.

"A-ah! Nnh."

Finn tried to turn away from Poe but ended up on his stomach with Poe lifting up his waist and laying over his back now.

Poe Kissed spots against the back of Finn's neck. His hand lining out Finn's erect cock through his boxers. He felt the tip dampen the underwear through the fabric.

"NNnhh, hah."

Poe licked some sweat off of Finn's neck and tweaked at his nipple with his left hand. His other hand sliding up his stomach.

"Ah, Poe. W-what are you doing?"

Poe smirked. "How about we answer that question?" He pulled the hem of Finn's boxers down and circled his right hand around the hard flesh that slipped out with the quick action.

"Ah! N-not my-ah! D-don't touch there it's hah."

Poe twisted his hand and stroked his cock. His left hand flicking his nipples and rubbing around them softly.

"A-Aahhh. Poe aahhhh.."

Finn slowly moved onto his side, Poe following his motion. Finn laid on his arm and curled into himself slightly as he moaned more feverishly now.

Poe massaged Finn's back while continuing his quick strokes. He looked at Finn with a smile but saw small tears slide down from the edge of his eye. His hand paused.

"Finn? A-am I hurting you? Are you alright?"

Finn looked at Poe from the edge of his eye. "N-No, it's just that." He hazily breathed out and rested into Poe's body more. "I-It feels too good, I c-can't help it." He turned his face away so Poe couldn't see his blush but Poe caught the red tint in his ears.

Poe smiled softly. "I'm sorry that my hand stopped then."

He tightened his grip and stoked from the base of Finn's cock to the tip. He squeezed some pre-cum out and more with pressure from his thumb onto his slit.

"Aahh! Agh!"

Poe kissed the back of his ear. "You're awfully wet Finn." He whispered near his ear.

"Y-you don't have to say it out loud! Ah!"

Poe quickened his strokes. "I felt you pulse a little."

Finn's cheeks burned now. "S-Shut up! Ah! Kkhhh."

Poe caught the spurts of cum into his hand. "That was quick."

Finn trembled a bit before relaxing with hot pants into the ground.

Poe lifted his hand away from Finn so that his Cum didn't drip anywhere unnecessary.

"You're a jerk....."

Poe laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. "Yup. A big meanie only for you."

Poe stood up to wash his hand while Finn situated his lower region. Silence fell in between them as Poe finished rinsing his hands.

He turned off the fountain.

"P-Poe you know, I-I...."

Poe turned towards Finn with an expectant look.

"I-I lo-" **_Ding Dong._**

Poe looked at the door. _Ignore them!_ He yelled in his head.

 _That's too bad..._ Finn absently thought to himself.

**_Ding Dong, knock knock._ **

"Tch. Damnnit." Poe walked pass Finn to get the door but was pulled back by Finn who looked at him expectantly.

Knock Knock. "O-Oh." Finn let go of Poe's wrist. Knock knock.

Poe's eye twitched in aggravation as he squatted down and pulled Finn up by the chin. He kissed him deeply and whispered against his lips. "I'll continue this later okay?"

Finn watched Poe take his wallet out and greet the pizza delivery guy. A soft blush on his face and warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your watching anime movies with your dog and remember that one hot friend who flirts with a lot of girls and tried to pick you up with the line "Crunchyroll and chill?" Yeah......about that........

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly just trying to write smut stuff again and entertain myself in the process so enjoy my weird idea's.  
> Comment or kudos your opinion and thanks for reading.


End file.
